User talk:Jasca Ducato
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BioShock Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 17:04, 16 February 2010 Re: Vox Anti-Semitism I am perfectly aware of the wiki's content policy, and I can assure you I am not in violation of it. You see, your entire diatribe is based on the assumption that the edit I made was speculation, whereas I described at length on the article's talk page why that is not the case. You describe my edit as "unsourced and unverifiable"; that could not be farther from the truth: my information is within the game, and can be viewed in every gameplay video that passes by that part of Shantytown (such as this video, starting at 9:15). The information I presented is also verifiable, you only need compare it to the rest of the Vox Populi's graffiti. You may call in the sysops at your leisure, though I doubt it would produce anything. Now that that's resolved, let's move on to you: over the past few days your comportment has already been rather unpleasant, but this takes the cake. You have shown at length to be arrogant, presumptuous and downright hostile, thinking your self-attributed intellectual superiority somehow gives you the right to hand down threats, as you did on my talk page. You have violated the wiki's guidelines on edit warring multiple times now, despite my repeated warnings, and have tried to reverse the decision of an admin out of sheer pettiness. If I haven't made myself clear already, you have a serious ego problem and need to stop now. There are a great deal many reasons I should ban you on the spot, but I'm willing to take a gamble: either you grow up and stop with this priggish behavior of yours, or I ban you for a very, very long time. What say you? P.S.: I saw your complaint on Gardimuer's page. While that in itself is irrelevant at this point, your edit confirms you are also user , something I had suspected the moment you intervened in the argument after a three-year long period of absence. While sock puppetry rules only cover multiple registered accounts, the fact you've been posing as two different users strikes me as more than slightly dishonest. I still won't ban you, but if I do the duration will be in years, and will affect both this account and your IP address. --Willbachbakal (talk) 11:49, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :You're quite poor at this job, aren't you? Can you please identify where, exactly, I've threatened you, or been arrogant, presumptuous and downright hostile (quotes would be preferred)? As it stands, the sole "reason" you ahve to ban is that my opinion differs from yours; if that's the general practice for the admins on this wiki, I despair for this site... :EDIT: On the subject of your "fact" I would like to quote your own reasons (as given on the Vox Populi talk page). :1) "it's in the same style as the rest of the Vox's vandalism, and there would be no point in the Founders vandalizing the store down there." :So what if it's in the same style, plenty of artists have painted in the same style as another. Likewise, plenty of musicians perform music similar to another. Also, "there would be no point" is not evidence enough to guarantee they didn't do it. :2) "The Order of the Raven don't appear in Shantytown at all, so they can be ruled out." :No they can't. By your logic the Order only appear in the area surrounding their headquarters. Also, i fail to see what this has to do with anything? (Please clarify.) :3) "This is also consistent with many real-life revolutionary groups, who persecuted Jews even while preaching equality for all." :Perhaps, but this isn't real life. -- 12:49, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I've tried to reason with you. I presented you with the option to redeem yourself and stop with all of your self-aggrandizing bullshit, but instead you chose to lash out and crap all over the Vox Populi talk page, insulting me and trying to somehow intimidate me with nonexistent credentials. You are a fraud through and through, and whatever sympathy I had for you is now gone. Enjoy your ban. Perhaps you'll come back in time for the next BioShock installment. --Willbachbakal (talk) 14:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, unfortunately I can't offer any help or weigh in on the changes to the article because I haven't payed BioShock Infinite yet and have been avoiding reading any articles that would give spoilers. :However, just from what you have said I would note two problems. :First, that you were banned not for disagreeing with Willbachbakal, but for edit warring instead of reaching a consensus on the relevant talk page. This is a policy we have, so I see no abuse of power there. :Second, while I understand your frustration and your desire to call for aid, continuing to edit this wiki, even just to leave talk page messages while your IP is banned, is seen as attempting to circumvent your ban. As Willbachbakal mentioned, doing that is usually grounds for extending the ban duration. In that kind of situation you could use the other methods of contact available, such as leaving me a message on the 2K forums or emailing me by using . :Willbachbakal is not an unreasonable person. Everything I have read on this talk page, my talk page, his talk page, and the article talk page, show me that he acted with rational restraint to the best of his ability. I will not be overturning his decision. I encourage you to work this matter out with him civilly. There have been ad hominem remarks on either side of the discussion by this point, but you can both encourage other editors to impartially weigh in on the article talk page to gain concensus. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:41, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I'd just like to note that he is not the same person as I am. Check his real IP, I assure you it is very much different then my IP, since we don't even live in same countries. So if he was banned for the edits that my IP (I) did, then he should be unbanned. If he was only banned for disagreeing with Will, then I won't say anything because I might get IP banned for insulting admins. -- 06:18, April 26, 2013 (UTC)